dungeoncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of the Elves
The Kingdom of the Elves is the current political organization that has created unity among the species of Elves, save for the Dark Elves. The species of Elves are: High Elves, Wood Elves, Jungle Elves, Fire Elves, Sand Elves, Sun Elves, Earth Elves, and Sea Elves. The capital of the Kingdom of the Elves is located at Elvenstaff, on the isle of Elf, located in the archipelago known as, "Elvenshore." The provinces of the Kingdom of the Elves run along the southern Westerlands, and vary from a firey-volcanic area (Fire Elves) to a sandy desert (Sand Elves) to a lush forest (Wood Elves). In addition to the current types of Elves, there are Frost Elves who inhabit several isolated cities in the Northlands. These cities are regarded as colonies of the Kingdom of the Elves, and are therefore under protection by Elven law. The provinces are as follows: the Firelands (for the Fire Elves), Greenforest (Wood Elves-nature), Moonshore (Wood Elves-druidic/astrological), Elvenshore (central administrative province), Sunstaff (Sun Elves), Jungle-marsh (Jungle Elves), Sandylands (Sand Elves), Earthreign (Earth Elves), Seastaff (Sea Elves), Highshore (High Elves), and Northshore (Frost Elves). There are two species of Elves who are not controlled by the Kingdom of the Elves- the Sky Elves and the Dark Elves. The Sky Elves are servitors of the dragons in the collective realm of Skyworld, and the Dark Elves have formed a coalition against the Kingdom of the Elves, known as the Kingdom of Darkshore. Elvish city-state council (-5500 to -5000) The Elves organized themselves into city-states in a year between -5500 and -6500, although it was in -5500 when a council was formed among the city-states. The city-state council was originally made up of around forty city-states, although the coalition was primarily led by three large city-states. The city-states were, Moonshore- a center of worship for Elven druids, which also lay at an important crossroads between the settlements of the modern day Junglemarsh and the Sandylands. The second major city-state was Sandstone. Sandstone was a center for the city-states of the Sandylands, which were among the most advanced city-states, because they were by far the oldest. Sandstone is the oldest existing Elven city, and the line of Sandstaffs had been in power since its founding in -6300. The third major city-state was Marsh-staff. Marsh-staff was a center for commerce in the second large area of the Elves at the time- Junglemarsh. As Junglemarsh and the Sandylands grew more and more powerful and produced more and more goods, more city-states like Moonshore began to pop up in the territory located between them. This made the city-state of Moonshore face competition in the market for trade dominance, and therefore the city-state of Moonshore became more a religious and theological center, to attract more visitors. Within the five hundred years of the existence of the Elvish city-state council, Moonshore went from being a center of trade to a center of knowledge, education, and religion. Moonshore became a center for the newly formed study of astrology, which studied divination from the stars, and also became a center for the newly formed study of magic. The Kingdom was formed after several provincial regions came together to form a single kingdom. The kingdom was first led by the Sky Elf- Aedelon Dragonrider. Aedelon formed the Kingdom of the Elves, which stretched around the southern area of the Westerlands and branched into the Southlands. The Formation of the Kingdom (-5000) Aedelon formed the kingdom after coming with a fleet of legendary dragon riders to the Kingdom of the Elves, specifically the province of Elvenshore. Aedelon created the settlement of Elf, as the Elves did not have a name for themselves. Elf in the Dragon Tongue meant, "Creative one," or "rapidly evolving one." Therefore, the city of Elf was made, and the region of Elvenshore was named after it. Aedelon was pronounced king and supported by the lords of the city-states, which were organized into provinces with councils of electors, which would elect a ruler. The Golden Age (-5000 to -4000) The Golden Age of the Elves took place from the time between the Formation of the Kingdom and the First Coming of the Daemons. During this time, Aedelon was the one and only king reigning, as Elves are known to live for several thousand years, and Sky Elves are very well near-immortal, and Aedelon is still alive to this day, although he lives in a vortex palace known as the Maelstrom in Skyworld. The Golden Age had a cultural explosion of arts, trading, philosophy, magic, alchemy, and astrology. The Golden Age was essentially the largest point of the Kingdom of the Elves, when it stretched to its furthest extent. Elvish explorers had established trading posts for Elven traders throughout the world by the end of the year -4500 to monitor the other living things, although this was hastily done under the orders of Aedelon, who cared more for the world in general rather than for singularly Elvenkind. Aedelon's royal guards- the Dragonknights, were known to have been the first to fall to the Daemons. The First Coming of the Daemons (-4000) The Sky Elves led by Aedelon would remain as apart of the Kingdom of the Elves, and Elves and Dragon would prosper together. Aedelon lived until -4000, when the First Coming of the Daemons occurred. The Sky Elves and their dragon riders aided in the defeat of the Daemons, although they ventured off to a realm known as Skyworld to guard the realm from the Heavens, along with their legendary dragons. The kin of these legendary dragons, who are far weaker than their ancestors, are now often found as servitors to the Elves, although often are found as enemies as well. The First Coming began with a rift in the center of the world to occur. The rift would soon became known as the Maelstrom Vortex. The Maelstrom Vortex itself was a living entity of entropy- chaotic magic that could destroy any living thing due to its volatile magic properties. Aedelon's lead Dragonknight- Orndacil, was the first to fall to the lure of the Daemons, which included everlasting knowledge, eternal strength, and pleasures beyond imagination. Orndacil converted the other Dragonknights into the Cult of the Daemons, before attempting an armed revolt against Aedelon. Orndacil was not a Sky Elf, and was the first High Elf to be promoted to the position as leader of the Dragonknights. The Dragonknights were made entirely exclusive as High Elves, and the Sky Elves were sent into a new regiment- the Templars. The High Elves were becoming more and more power lusty in political terms, as they attempted to rise as the advisors of the Sky Elves. This angered the other species of Elves, as well as the Sky Elves. The Sun Elves were formed as a sort of "half-breed race" between Sky and High Elves. The Sun Elves became strong and formidable priests, as well as strong and powerful heliomancers, who channeled the power of the sun, as well as paladins. When the revolt occurred, Orndacil attempted to kill Aedelon and claim the position as Dragonking of the Elves. Orndacil began by invading the Palace of the Dragon, located in the city of Elf. He sent a formal letter to Aedelon a few hours before he assulted the throne room. Orndacil had been granted free entry to the city by the citizens, as he was believed to have been on a scouting mission in the northern lands and returning back. After Aedelon refused to step down as thronebearer, the Dragonknights stormed the Palace. This meant that they killed all the scholars and lords, burned the books, and slew any exotic beasts. This essentially destroyed thousands of years of knowledge. The Templars attempted to stop the destruction of so much knowledge, but their actions were useless. The Templars made a final stand with Aedelon in the throne room. The templar leader- Eldanril, fell in battle against Orndacil, and is the only Sky Elf to have died throughout history. Aedelon and the Templars slew many of the Dragonknights, although Orndacil and his three chief lieutenants- Tagethan, Anfalen, and Durothil regrouped. Orndacil, Tagethan, and Durothil sailed to the poor region of Darkshore, where there was much anti Aedelon sentiment and anti Sky Elf sentiment in Darkshore. Orndacil was able to rally the people of Darkshore, and created an army of around ten thousand soldiers. During this time, Aedelon mourned the death of his good friend and ally- Eldanril, and swore vengance upon Orndacil. The other provincial lords gathered together, and the leader of Darkshore did not come to the meeting, as the leader had been killed by Orndacil. The leader, Vulluin, had been a supporter of Aedelon, and his agenda came to cross that of Orndacil. The Daemons finally reached Darkshore in early March, nearly two months after Orndacil's original assault. Orndacil sent a personal letter with the rune of the Leader of Darkshore, as well as a swathe of daemonic runes, to show that he was still alive. He swore to invade once more. Orndacil agreed to become a daemonic elf in June, however when he was, his people were left horribly disfigured and malnourished, even more so than they already were. In July of -4000, Orndacil cast the Daemons away in a great battle, and named his people, "The Dark Elves." Exodus of the Sky Elves to Skyworld (-4000) Aedelon saw that his Sky Elven people were becoming mad with rage. The Sky Elves were becoming corrupt, as were the dragons. In August of -4000, Aedelon began to make plans to leave for Skyworld once more, after being elfkind's greatest success, and Orndacil- their greatest failure. Aedelon felt as though he had betrayed the Elves by giving Orndacil such power, and not being able to hold the Kingdom together in the times of strife. He brought the message around the Sky Elves covertly from September through November, and a mass exodus came to the city of Elf. The following were the last words said by Aedelon before venturing outwards to Skyworld, in a speech to the Elven people, ''Elves, children of the Gods of the Elements. I mournfully regret to you that my kin and I, the children of the sky, will be leaving for our home in Skyworld, alongside our powerful dragons. I cannot regret more my actions involving Orndacil, and believe him to be the greatest failure of my near two thousand year lifespan. If there was anything that I could change in my life, it would be this. I must return, for my people are corrupting your own through our hatred of these dark kin. We shall return when time calls for us. Until then, may peace and prosperity hold you through the conflicts of the future. '' First war with the Dark Elves (-4000 to -3000) In December -4000, Orndacil heard word that Aedelon and his Sky Elves had left for Skyworld once more. Aedelon seized this moment to begin his assault on the High Elves. During the time, Orndacil had a single son with a maiden whom he had killed- Ornthalas. After going into exile, Aedelon left Yhendorn, an elder druid, of the Wood Elves, to choose a new leader. Yhendorn is one of the oldest beings still alive today, and has been since turned into an ancient of bark, the so-called "eternal form" of druids. Yhendorn chose Tarathiel Dragonsword as the new Dragonking. Tarathiel was the lieutenant of Eldanril during the Golden Age, and therefore chosen for his experience with a ruler so great. Ornthalas and Orndacil landed at Marshtide Port, located in a remote part of the Marshlands, in late December of -4000. Marshtide Port was the northernmost settlement of the Elves, and used for trading with Darkshore, specifically the harbor of Blackport. Since the loss of Darkshore, Marshtide Port had become a near abandoned settlement, and the perfect area for Orndacil to manage his son's operations. Orndacil made Ornthalas field commander of his army that was to march southwards, whilst he managed his own operation- to send a navy of three hundred ships to the city of Elvenport- the central port of the Elves. In January of -4000, Orndacil is quoted as having written, ''"I have placed a maverick in charge of my operations. Thank the Dark Lords he is not managing the full extent of this operation, and rather only a small brick of the large house which is my scheme. We shall march to Elvenport and raze their city, and as they starve in Elf, we shall show them what for." '' The naval force of three hundred ships was mustered by early June of -4000, although Ornthalas's army had to get to Elvenport first. Ornthalas's army of one thousand Dark Elves was disguised as a group of Dark Elves seeking redemption. Orndacil had created a convincing story whilst staying in Darkshore, and therefore the story was able to pass. While staying in Elvenport, Ornthalas and his men burned down many of the Elven ships as well as many of the libraries and magical institutions, and disappeared by morning. During the night, hundreds had perished due to the fires, and Ornthalas had retreated back, deep into the Greenwood Forests. With the navy damaged severely, Orndacil made his move and advanced. Encountering other species (-3000 to -2500) War with the Basiliscus (-2500 to -2000) Expansion in the Southlands (-2000 to -1900) Encountering the Dwarves (-2000) Second Coming of the Daemons (-2000) Dwarven-Elven Alliance (-2000 to -400) Dwarven-Elven War (-400 to +0) Third Coming of the Daemons (+0) Second War with the Dark Elves (+0 to +1000) The Slave Wars (+1000 to +1350) Encountering the Humans (+1350 to +1500) Re-encountering the Dwarves (+1500) Mountain Skirmishes (+1500 to +2000) Culture Language Economy Trade & Commerce Education Civilian Life Leadership Politics Magic Alchemy Astrology Current Allies Current Enemies Conflicts Previous leaders Category:Nation-states Category:Kingdoms